Dangerous Charade
by scottish-fairie
Summary: Harry finds solice in a new friend, unfortunately his feelings for her might blind him to the truth. But no one is who they seem this year, will Harry be led into a trap, or will he be saved from a terrible fate? All rights to J.K.Rowling not me.
1. Default Chapter

Harry seated himself down for his first class of N.E.W.T. level potions. Snape turned around to the black board and began bewitching the chalk to write the lesson of the day on the board. As he did the door quietly opened and a girl w/ long light brown hair entered, unnoticed by any but Harry. As she saw what Snape was doing she began to rush to her seat. But she wasn't going to get away with being late. As she passed Draco Malfoy's desk he stuck out his foot sending her sprawling to the floor with a yelp.

"Ah Miss Andrews how good of you to decide to join us, and with such a graceful prompt entrance too" Draco snickered as did the rest of the Slytherines. "5 points from Ravenclaw, be on time Miss Andrews"

Ravenclaw? Thought Harry then he remembered that there were only two potions classes at this level and that they were mixed of all the houses. Harry then noticed that the girl was limping, Draco had hurt her. This angered Harry more than he realized . Watching the girl he noticed how hurt she looked, her large blue eyes focused on her feet as she blinked back tears. Harry knew those tears, they weren't from pain, no. Those tears were of frustration. Draco had bothered her before.

Throughout the class Harry studied the girl. He came to realize she was very pretty. Her light brown hair was long but it's waves lightly framed her face. Her pale skin was still lightly red with embarrassment. Her eyes were very wide and they were an incredibly dark blue. Harry decided to talk to her after class, ask her if her ankle was okay.

"excuse me?" Harry reached out to tap the girl on the shoulder but she was moving quickly and did not hear him. She was rushing away from Draco as fast as she could.

The next day at breakfast Harry was happily gloating about not having a class like Hermione. Hermione was off to ancient runes whilst Ron and Harry had a free period. Ron was going back to the common room to finish his Transfiguration essay and Harry had decided to go to the library . He had a note from Tonks ( his new D.A. teacher) that would let him into the restricted section. As he walked there he noticed the pretty Ravenclaw girl walking ahead of him, and in the same direction. Oddly he felt excited by this. Harry found himself attempting to wipe all the crumbs off of his robes and look nonchalant at the same time.

Harry put his bag down on a desk and then went to show his note to madam Pince who let him in straight away. After he grabbed the book about pain causing spells that he needed he went back to his desk. Looking covertly around Harry soon spotted her. Sitting on a table with her back to a huge bookcase. She was by the window in an area no one else was in. Right across from him. She put the book she was reading down and stood on the table looking at the highest shelf to find the book she needed. The girl then grabbed a book and stepped down wincing in pain. Her ankle was swollen, Harry could se it even beneath her silver and blue striped sock. Harry was feeling bold, he got up and walked over.

"Is your ankle okay?" Harry was surprised how hard those simple words were to say to this girl "I mean, I saw you, I saw Draco trip you yesterday." suddenly nervous Harry wished he had just sat back down and not come over.

"um I'm fine" she looked him straight in the eye. Harry found this a little unnerving. "Its just a recurring injury is all, thanks for asking. I didn't catch your name"

"Oh okay, that's good, your welcome, and its Harry" The girls already large eyes grew even larger at this but she quickly concealed her surprise , which Harry was grateful for.

"My name's Guinevere" Harry was struck how well her name suited her. She loke like she could have stepped right out of a fairy tale.

"What's up with you Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes while they sat in front of the fire in the common room. Harry was wondering what Guinevere was doing, probably studying.

"Harry?!" Hermione chimed in this time. "Stop daydreaming about quidditch and start your charms practice! These are our newts we are talking about here."

"Oh Hermione lighten up its only first week back."

"And your point is? Do you want to start off on the wrong foot?"

"Ug!"

"You know I am right Ron just admit it!"

"Give me the book then!" With a last glare of defiance Ron snatched the book Hermione was trying to give him. She smirked and gladly handed it over.

"Well since I have already finished my home work I am off to bed" Hermione gave them one last triumphant look and headed up the stairs to her dormitory.

"I'm going for a walk"

"Okay mate" Ron was used to Harry's restlessness by now and was engrossed in his studying for once.

Harry hadn't been sleeping much lately. Not since Sirius had died. He had dreams about him about when they had first met. Except now when they were riding on Buckbeak once again Sirius would fall. Just like he had through the veil. Harry would awake after a few hours of sleep and lay there, not willing to go back to sleep and have the dream again. But sometimes taking a walk before bed and thinking things through helped to delay the dream and give him an extra hour or so of dreamless sleep, which he badly needed.

Harry walked down the stairs and up to the owlry. After saying goodnight to Hedwig he decided to walk to the north tower. That was where Buckbeak and Sirius had dropped he and Hermione off, way back in their third year. Once up there he stood by the wall and looked out at the sky, remembering that happy ride when he had saved his Godfather.

Harry suddenly heard someone coming up the stairs, terrified it was a teacher he crouched in the shadows. Why hadn't he brought his invisibility cloak?! But it was not a teacher who emerged from the stairway, it was Guinevere. Harry stood up as quickly as he had crouched.

"You! what are...NO!" Harry had scared her, she stepped backward and missed the top step she was falling, falling like Sirius had fallen. Harry wouldn't let it happen again. He leaped to her side and caught her by the hand. Pulling her to her feet her grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Are you okay?" Harry said breathlessly practically shaking with fright. "I didn't mean t o scare you"

"yes, yes I'm fine" She looked as terrified as Harry felt "thank you for catching me."

"No problem." Harry had promised himself that no one would ever fall while he was there, not again. He only wished his reflexes had been as sharp that night last summer. But they hadn't been. An awkward silence followed. Harry didn't know what to say.

"Why did you let Daco treat you how he did, tripping you and all?" Harry heard himself blurt this out.

"I um" she didn't want to tell him Harry could tell. "well I, I mean he" she sighed heavily " we have an awkward history lets put it that way"

"does he bother you a lot?" Harry didn't want anyone to bother this girl.

"Oh no. We just don't get along"

"Oh."

"Next time he harasses you tell me." Harry expected this to make her smile but she didn't smile. Instead the look in her eyes was a mix between regret and longing to say something she couldn't.

"Thanks" Her smile was very forced.

"We should probably go back to our common rooms now"

"yeah probably"

The two of them walked slowly down the tower and adjoining corridor together. Talking as they went. Harry decided he had imagined the look in her eyes. They talked about quidditch and the upcoming match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. And they talked about homework and all manner of stuff. Harry found Guinevere very easy to talk to.


	2. secrets and corridors

About a three weeks had passed since the night on the tower. Harry and Guinivere had started taking the nightly strolls together, discuss sing anything and everything. She was particularly interested in his life with he Dursleys. She had a fascination with muggles as she told him. One night their subjects began to take a less trivial turn.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have like a way to reach the Order any time you need to?"

"Um, well not the headquarters but I guess I could just go to Dumbledore if I needed to. Why?"

"I was just thinking that you might need a way to be extra safe. I mean they probably worry a lot about you, if I was in the order I would worry about you. A lot."

"Nah I'm as safe here with Dumbledore" Harry wondered why Guinevere was so interested on his safety habits , but he was flattered that she would worry about him. But why would she has cause to worry, she didn't know or understand all the threats that he was facing. Or did she?

The nightly walks continued this was, rarely but occasionally they would talk about serious stuff. But Harry looked forward to talking her because she never mentioned studying like Hermione and she didn't constantly ask if he was ok or if he was sleeping better like Ron. And after the talks he was sleeping better. It was good to have someone to talk to about whatever he needed to. Guinevere never passed judgments on him, and rarely even made a negative comment.

The only thing that changed was that one night Hermione decided to follow Harry. She wanted to see where these midnight walks were going. As soon as she Saw Guinevere however she turned right around. Harry needed her , she could tell, he was doing a lot better, maybe a girlfriend was the answer to his problems, but she doubted it would solve everything.


	3. old friends or enemies?

Hermione was walking to the library early one morning . But something stopped her dead in her tracks. People were talking in angry hushed voices behind the statue in front of her. Hermione wasn't one to eavesdrop but She recognized both of the voices. It was Draco and Guinevere. Hermione darted behind the statue nearest to theirs. And listened to the end of their conversation.

"anything else?!" Draco was as loud as he could possible be without attracting attention.

"No I told you everything you wanted to know..." Guinevere was reluctant to answer and fear was apparent in her voice.

"Barely!" Draco hissed " I would have thought after almost a month you would know something more important than the bare facts I asked for, they were the minimum after all."

"I'm sorry I don't want to appear like I am prying"

"Don't give me that .Potter is clueless!"

"He's smarter than you think.."

"I Don't want to hear it!"

"But Draco...."

"silence!" Draco pulled his wand on her and pointed it close t o her chest. " Find out something helpful or you will regret it. Mark my words you help me and you will be rewarded"

"I don't want the reward you are offering!" Guinevere regained a little but or her courage.

"Find out" Draco shook her and then left her leaning against the wall. He turned about three steps away. "I was right about how to get his attention wasn't I"

"you didn't have to hurt me though" She glared back. Draco walked back over to her and touched her cheek suddenly caring.

"I didn't want to Guin you know that but really what your doing is a great help, and you want me to be happy right?"

"Right"

"I'm sorry I shook you Guinn"

"That's okay."

Hermione had heard enough as soon as Draco turned back around she sprinted in the other direction. She had to find Harry She had to warn him! She reached Harry just as he was entering the common room. Thankfully he was alone.

"Harry!" Harry was surprised to see Hermione, she usually studied in the library for much longer.

"Hey Hermione"

"Harry I've seen you walking at night with that Ravenclaw girl"

"what? Were you following me?"

"That's not the point!"

"yes it is Hermione why were you following me?"

"I'll explain later, what does she ask you?" Hermione looked panicked and Harry was so confused he was about to burst why would she follow him?

"None of your bloody business!"

"But Harry she's telling Draco she's telling him everything you say. He's using her as bate to get to you!"

"what on earth! Have you gone mad!?"

"I just heard him asking her what she found out, about YOU!"

"Guinevere hates Draco, he was probably bullying her."

"No Harry." Hermione shook her head.

"Yes Hermione YES. Just because I am not telling you everything doesn't mean I am telling a Slytherine spy!" Harry was furious and with that he stalked out of the common room.

Later that night in the common room Ron sat between Harry and Hermione. Totally confused and trying hopelessly to start a conversation.

"Okay so you guys are both going to Dean's party tomorrow night right? Its in the room of requirement"

Harry simply nodded and Hermione shrugged . "Right I'm tired of this what the heck is wrong with you two, Harry you were excited about this party this morning!"

"yeah well that was before I realized I'm being followed!" Harry stared pointedly at Hermione who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"what? "Ron glanced then at Hermione "what are you talking about... do you know Hermione?!"

"It was for your own good you know and good thing I did too ,but you don't believe me! Just because you like that girl doesn't make her a good person!"

"You have no idea what kind of person she is"

"Oh and YOU do?"

"Yes as a matter of fact Hermione I DO!" Harry was angry now "Ron tell her to stop butting in where she has no place! She actually listens to you!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to but in Harry, Hermione was just worried...and who is this girl anyway?"

"of course you take her side I should have known you'd take Miss Perfect's side!" With that said Harry stalked out of the room and up too bed. He didn't even want to talk to Gunivere right now.

Guinivere sat alone at the base of the tower. Harry had not come. She was thankful maybe he would just forget about her all together, nothing would make her happier. All she could do was hurt him, even if that was the farthest thing from what she wanted. Silently she got up and walked back toward her common room, tears rolling from her eyes.


	4. civil conversations

The next night after dinner Harry Ron and Hermione walked to the room of requirement in silence. Ron not knowing who's side to take and neither Harry nor Hermione willing to talk about the conflict. As soon as they got there they sat down in some armchairs near the fire. People were dancing to the weird sisters in the middle of the room. And some Hufflepuffs were doing magic tricks in another corner. Suddenly Harry noticed that Guinevere had just walked in with a gaggle of Ravenclaw girls. Dean greeted them beaming and began chatting to a few of them until Ginny Weasley his girlfriend came up and glared at him. Ron smirked and muttered

"You tell him Ginny" under his breath.

Guinevere 's friends left her to dance so Harry decided to go talk to her. A soon as he got up he heard Hermione mutter "Honestly!" she then proceeded to drag Ron to get food with her.

"hey" Harry said sitting down in the empty chair besides her.

"hi" She replied quietly.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"of course anything"

"were you talking to ..." Harry was cut off as Draco and his flunkies entered the room. Unfortunately Dean was dancing with Ginny so didn't notice. But Dean was the only one who could tell them to leave, it was his birthday after all. Harry looked back at Guin to see a look of dread coupled with the shock of seeing him. How could he ever have thought Hermione could have been right? She hated Draco. More than that Guin was obviously scared of him. Guin turned back to Harry her eyes now pleading with him desperately .

"Lets dance Harry!" she forced a smile.

"ok good idea" Harry grabbed her hand and led her toward the dance floor. Protectively away from Draco. "You don't need to be afraid of him."

"well I "Guinevere stopped herself. "what were you saying before, was I talking to who?"

"nothing, it was nothing"

"oh okay" She wasn't concentrating she was glancing back at Draco every few minutes. As the two of them danced the slow song she kept her eyes on her feet and Harry talked to her, she rarely answered. Ron was dancing with Hermione a few feet away. Every few steps he would step on her foot and she would say things like.

"Ron your not a giant its really not that hard you know!"

"lets see you lead then!" Ron darted back.

"Bet I could without sending you to the hospital wing!"

"no one can be good at EVERYTHING you know!" Hermione didn't say another word, Ron had hit a nerve. Those two fought like an old married couple thought Harry to himself. The rest of the party passed by uneventfully. Draco left about twenty minutes after he came, and Guinivere lightened up.

About a week later Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff at the first quidditch match of the season. Everyone was celebrating in the common room when Neville Longbottom tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry there's a girl waiting for you outside the portrait hole. A Ravenclaw"

"OOH Potter! You got yourself a girlfriend?!" Shouted Seamus Finnegan across the room.

Harry shrugged off this comment thanked Neville and then headed out to see her.

"How could I forget" said Harry checking his watch . Harry smiled at her ready to go on one of their nightly walks again.

"No Harry. No walk today" her manor had changed. She was serious. " But we do have to talk"

"what why?" Harry did not understand. And felt very hurt.

"Lets not talk here" Harry could not think of what could have brought about such a change in her. She sounded positively forlorn. They walked in stoic silence until they reached an open classroom and walked inside closing the door.

"Okay" Harry paused "Now will you tell me what is going on"

"You should listen to Hermione Harry"

"what!?" Harry was utterly gob smacked at the sound of those words "what has she been saying too you!"

"she's your friend, a real one , and she was absolutely right."

"what!?"

"Harry I'm not who you think I am. And all I will do is cause you to get hurt." Tears were brimming in her eyes but she bravely held them back Guinevere needed Harry to think that she wanted him to go away.

"No" Harry shook his head "no one understands me like you ! Especially not Hermione she's just jumping to conclusions."

"Harry! I need you to listen..." She was having trouble keeping her composure .

"But why?"

"I have to go!"

"wait Guin.." Harry reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back. She was so close to him. She looked up at him through her dark eyelashes. He could kiss her, he should kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her. Just as he was about to she pulled away. As she reached the door she turned and looked back at him with the same look she had had in her eyes that first night on the tower. Regret and longing in her eyes and more pain than Harry had ever seen in someone's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry" She whispered .Then left him standing alone . Completely alone.


	5. Dont say another word

Harry was so angry with Hermione that he couldn't even yell at her. There were no words. He went about his classes in a hurt and lonely confusion. Without her to talk to the nightmares were returning in full force. Except now there was another dream that came as a precursor to the Sirius dreams. He was walking through the forest, and he could hear Guinevere crying but he couldn't find her. He wandered and wandered searching for what seemed like hours until he finally found her. But behind her was the awful face of Lord Voldemort. Harry would run to her to save her from the dark lord. But just as he got to her she would say "Harry no!" and then she would disappear and there would be a green flash. Harry would awaken with a start only to fall back asleep and dream of Sirius again and again.

"hey mate" Ron slumped down next to Harry in the common room after practice.

"Hello"

"You haven't been your self lately what's up?"

"nothing its nothing, I just haven't been sleeping well again"

"You can talk to me I know Hermione doesn't get it a lot of the time but you can tell me."

"If it were not for Hermione I WOULD have someone to talk to !" Harry fuming stalked out of the common room. Maybe he would write to Lupin. Lupin could surely help. So he directed his steps to the owlry and quickened his pace. But about halfway there he met something unexpected.

"Hi Harry" It Was Guinevere.

"hello" Harry was wary of her change of heart.

"I'm sorry, I was confused I thought that I was coming between you and your friends. But Then I remembered that we are friends too..."

"My friends were being idiots" Harry shrugged and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders

"want to go for a walk"

"I'd like nothing better. Oh and Harry that night in the classroom?"

"Forget it ever happened."

They walked slowly down the empty corridors talking like old times. Harry never even notice Draco standing in the shadows, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Harry's midnight talks with Guin went on unneventfully for some time, but after a while their conversations began taking less trivial turns.

"Harry?"

"yeah"

"Why does Dumbledore send you to the dursleys when they are so awful?"

"because I will always be safe with a member of my mothers family, at least that's what Dumbledore told me."

"ooooh okay. So if you were never to go back there again, would your mothers protection wear off?"

"I don't know probably, at least it might weaken......why?" Harry was beginning to feel a little cautious about this topic of conversation.

"No reason, its an interesting sort of magic I think." And they left the conversation at that for the night.

Walking back to her dormitory Guinevere took a detour to meet Draco. She was done with snooping for him. And she had a plan.

"Hey there . Took you long enough. Find out what I wanted?"

"Yes. Well its not the answer you wanted to hear."

"what?"

"It wont wear off. Ever" Guinevere tried to sound as mater of fact as possible.

"Don't you lie to me now..." Draco could read her like a book. He suspected her. "Potter cant do anything to you, neither will the order. I will make sure you are taken care of Guin." He was looking at her the same way he had that made her agree to this. Like she was all that mattered to him in the entire world. But then Harry's eye's flashed before her.

"I-I-I'm not lying..." She stuttered .

"Guin..." His voice was warning her. And his hand twisted her arm lightly, but just enough that it hurt.

"Ow Draco!"

"You don't want to get on the bad side of the people you are working for Guin." He out his mouth by her ear. "No one can save you from them except you, tell me everything!" He twisted her arm farther and his voice struck fear into her heart.

"He wasn't really sure...but he thought that It might." She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. But Draco let go of her arm and she felt relief flood through her. But then the guilt set in and she wanted to die.

"Ok now you can drop Potter for good and be with me!" He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and held the hand he had only moments ago been about to break. Why did he have to be like this, he had changed so much from the person he had been when she had known him all those years ago. Now after Lucius had been put in prison, he was crazy. And it scared her, it scared her even more that he was capable of things, terrible things.

"What will they do now Draco?"

"Well lets just say, our Potter might not be going home this Christmas"

"Will they kill them? His muggle family?"

"I should hope so!" With that they walked off together. Draco unbelievably happy, and Guinevere unbelievably sad.


	6. Where did you get that?

The next day was the day before Christmas holidays, Harry was staying at Hogwarts, as usual. So were Ron and Hermione, for moral support. They knew Harry needed someone even if he wasn't currently talking to them. Draco and Guinevere were staying too. Little did Harry know the plot that they had set in motion.

"Potter will be getting the bad news any day now" Draco could hardly contain the glee in his voice.

"hmm" Guinevere was not really paying attention. She just nodded in agreement with everything Draco said and that made him feel very important so he didn't bother her. Across the great hall at the Gryffindor table Harry was watching as Guinivere and Draco walked out together, his hand on her waist.

"I told you Harry" Hermione had followed his gaze. He simply stared defiantly at his porridge refusing to acknowledge her. So instead after a few more angry mouthfuls he left the table for the sanctity of the Library, Hermione had a class to go to, he didn't, and Ron would never come to the Library unless forced to. But once there he ran into somebody he did not expect ; Guinevere.

"Harry!" she was whispering harshly to him from a dark corner in the back of the library. Harry Ignored her motions to come over there. " HARRY!" Harry now saw that she was holding something. It was his invisibility cloak! Harry rushed over.

"Where did you get that!?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I asked Luna to ask Ginny to get it for me." Guinevere looked quite pleased by her accomplishment.

"Give it here!" Harry tried to grab it from her.

"Not till you listen to me" she pulled it out of his reach just in time.

"what!? Decided that you haven't lied to me enough ? How else can you possible make me feel stupid?!"

Her only answer to this was a stunned silence during which she looked defeatedly at the ground. "That's what I thought now give it to me so I can go!"

"NO! Now you have to listen to me Harry, I am not lying now. You are right though, I was lying, I told you nothing but lies, but I didn't want to you must believe that I didn't want to! Its just that, well I was a afraid and I didn't know what else to do, you don't know what he is capable of!"

"what who is capable of, you are not making any sense Guin!"

"Oh! There isn't much time, you must go to Dumbledore and tell him that they are going to kill the..."

"Guin!" Draco stepped into their little alcove with a glare at the both of them. "Talking to Potter are we? What are you to talking about, I cant think of one single topic that would be suitable right now." A look of pure terror crossed Guinevere's face at that moment. Harry decided that this was going no where and he couldn't be bothered to get in between Draco Malfoy and his lying girlfriend.

"I'll take that back now!" Harry snatched the cloak from her grasp and walked away. Just as he was about to walk out of earshot he heard something that made him turn around. Guinevere was whimpering in pain. When he turned back to face them he saw Draco pinning Guin back against the wall, one hand covering her mouth the other pointing his wand into her side. Her eye's were wide and scared but she was nodding to everything she said. Harry realized there was more to this than met the eye, and maybe he did need to talk to Guin again. If she wanted to talk to him, he knew where she would be. He waited there one moment longer, and as she looked over still terrified and nodding at Draco he met her gaze, held it meaningfully for one second then walked away.


	7. Hermione's warning

I f Guin wanted to talk Harry knew where she would be. The tower, at midnight. So that's exactly where Harry went, but he ended up meeting Guin before he ever got there.

"PSST! Harry!" She beckoned to him from behind a large statue that held the entrance to the secret passage to Honeydukes.

"Ok Guin, now is your chance, talk."

"Shall we walk?"

"Sure lets." They set off on their usual path towards the tower "you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes I do, and I will start from the beginning." Guinevere told Harry about how she and Draco used to date, and how he wanted to know stuff about Harry. She told him about how he had her getting the information, and what he threatened to do if she didn't. She told him that it started with that first day in potions, to get his attention. And then she started following him, and that one night when he had scared her on the tower was when she was supposed to start prodding Harry for the information Draco wanted. She even told Harry about what Draco threatened to do to Hermione when Guin said that she was making it to hard to get to Harry.

"Hermione was supposed to my excuse to leave you alone and stop all that, I didn't realize he would ' get her out of the way' he's just gotten so scary! He went crazy whenever I didn't have the information he wanted. I tried to lie to him once, but he knew he could read it on me like a book, he practically broke my arm that night and he said that his father and those men would hurt me if I didn't tell him."

"Okay tell him what? We talked about everything what exactly did he want to know?"

"Everything about you, what your habits were, and about the dursleys and their significance to your well being."

"You told him THAT!"

"That was what I tried to lie about, I'm so sorry Harry but the Malfoy's were like my second family I didn't know what to do! He also wanted to know what routes you took on your nightly walks" Guinevere stopped dead in her tracks. There was a shadow in the corridor up ahead. "oh no" Her words were a whisper barely audible but Harry knew what they meant.

"Harry run, run to Dumbledore tell him to send someone to protect the Dursleys, and stay in his office. Harry that's very important stay in his office!" Harry didn't wait he ran as fast as he could. He looked back to see Guinevere walking in a straight line right toward the shadow. But no, not one shadow there were more now, and the were not student's shadows they were much to tall, and the looked, hooded.

"OUCH!" Harry had just run smack into someone, not just anyone it was Ron!

"Ron?!"

"Bloody Hell! What's the rush!?"

"Why are you here!"

"Hermione had me follow you mate, she saw you leave."

"Oh thank God for Hermione" Ron looked at him puzzled "never mind Ron run to Dumbledore tell him that the Dursleys are in immediate danger and that there are people here who shouldn't be!"

"Okay! Okay! but what is going on?"

"GO!" Harry saw Ron run toward Dumbledore's office and he ran back towards Guinevere, after what she had done they would surely kill her. She had risked her life to save Harry and the Dursleys he wasn't going to let them take her. No one would die on account of him , not again. Harry stopped just around the corner from the shadows and listened waiting to make his move.

"My dear Guinevere what are you doing out so late, you are not the person we expected to meet tonight" Harry knew that voice it was Bellatrix Lestrange . It was all Harry could do not to rush out and dive at her, she would get hers soon enough, she would pay for Sirius' death.

"Just taking a walk" Guinevere sounded calm enough maybe they would just let her go.

"Walking alone Miss Andrews?" Harry did not recognize the voice of this death eater

"Yes , it relaxes me. Draco did not tell me you would be coming tonight other wise I would have been out of the way."

"yes well young Draco thought it would be best if we , surprised, Potter. So we couldn't have you warning him now could we?" Bellatrix was calm as could be, happy even. Only one thing could make her that happy they were going to get Guin to tell them about him, one way or another. Before Harry had time to react it happened. "Crucio!"

The scream that Guin let out pierced through Harry like a knife, he had to save her. One of the other death eaters silenced her screaming, and then Bella took the curse off of her.

"Now lets try answering my questions again Guin my dear, I am sure you have a quite interesting excuse for why Potter knows so much!"

"Yes miss Andrews tell us your little story!"

"I only talked to him about what Draco said you needed to know about him, I promise!"

"Now now Miss Andrews do not lie to me" Bellatrix found this amusing and that made Harry sick. "One more chance, what did you tell Potter about what is going to happen!?"

"I-I-I didn't tell him an-anything" Guinevere wouldn't give him up this time.

"Not the answer I wanted to hear! CRUCIO!" Harry knew he could not take them on but he could at least get Guin and himself out of there.

"EXPELLIARMUS!!" Harry disarmed Bellatrix and then used a shielding charm on himself and Guin.

"Guin run! "she got up slowly and they stumbled away "IMPEDIMANTA!" he just grazed the nearest death eater "INCARCEROUSE" with that ropes shot from Harry's wand binding the death eater. Harry and Guin ran pell-mell down the hallway shouting spells over their shoulders .

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

"Protego ! Stupefy!"

"Harry they are gaining on us!"

"I know just keep going Ron will have warned Dumbledore by now and AAAAAHHHHHGGG!"

A blinding light and deafening noise filled the dark halls. Harry and Guin threw themselves onto the floor covering their heads but still shooting spells behind them. Harry chanced a look up, Dumbledore , Tonks, and McGonnagal were all standing at the top of the staircase their wands all emitting the huge spell together, the spell was making it impossible to hear or think properly and spells were flying everywhere missing their marks, the senders confused. Snape , Flitwick, and Hagrid with his umbrella joined the three already on the stairs. A new resounding crack shook the walls and toppled some of the statues. The death eaters who were still standing were knocked backwards off of their feet.

"HARRY, GUINEVERE, RUN!" Dumbledore yelled. He didn't have to tell them twice they ran up the stairs till they were behind the teachers. The great spell was gone and it was a full blown battle . Green red and purple jets shot through the air. Ron was standing behind the teachers blocking the spells that the death eaters shot at them, Harry and Guin did the same. Only Bellatrix and one other were still standing, Harry recognized him, it was worm tail. McGonnagal blasted a huge whole right in front of them that sent stone and debris flying, they were fallen now. The battle was won.

"Well done Miss Andrews!" Dumbledore was smiling down at her triumph.


	8. The final Who's Who

"Wait what?" Ron was aghast "It was her that caused all this!"

"Quite the contrary Mr. Weasley .Miss Andrews here was working for the Order, under my instructions."

"Wait, no, Guinevere was working for the Malfoys!" Harry cut in.

"She did a good job acting like it, even convinced them, and the death eaters too!" Dumbledore looked so proud. "A hero before her 17th birthday!"

"Okay, Okay will someone please explain WHAT exactly is going on to me?" Ron looked so confused that even Harry had to laugh, even though that was exactly how Harry felt too.

"You can tell them Dumbledore, I daresay they won't be inclined to believe me!"

"I imagine not Guinevere. Well lets see, we needed to know what Voldemort was planning and Guinevere here was perfect she had recently come to me saying that Draco Malfoy was planning on getting crucial information from Harry using an informant, herself you see. And I decided that she should go along with it, doing exactly what Draco said. But keeping me informed of course so I could tell the Order everything she found out about what Voldemort wanted to know and why. And she took the initiative to warn you a little at a time because she wanted you to trust her when she finally had to tell you at the end f all this, tonight. But something went wrong, young Mr. Malfoy found out that Guinevere was warning you Harry and did not tell her that he had moved your kidnapping up to tonight. Otherwise we would have been waiting for Bellatrix and Wormtail instead of you two."

"Kidnapping?!"

"Yes Harry they were going to Kidnap you. Once the dursleys were out of the way Voldemort thought you would be vulnerable ."

"Okay but why did Guin try and lie to Draco about the Dursleys?"

"because I thought that that information was much to important to give to Draco, I wasn't planning on telling him that but, well I pannicked."

"okay..."

"But thankfully Miss Granger had the idea to send Mr. Weasley after you tonight Harry, it was his tip that saved the day!" added Dumbledore

"Glad to help!" Ron grinned. Harry just stood there shaking his head in disbelief.

"I am amazed you didn't figure it out Harry" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "but then I didn't want you to, that's why we took such precautions with Guinevere here."

"Um, Thank you?" Harry laughed in disbelief that this whole situation was made up by Dumbledore.

"Not at all!" Guin smiled and hugged him.

"There now, we can discuss this more in the morning of to bed with all of you!"

"So" Guinevere approached Harry at a few days later.

"So" Harry replied. Still quite shocked that all that had happened.

"How about we start over. I promise I am not working for ANYBODY anymore, well at least not without telling you first"

"Alright" Harry laughed.

"Hi I'm Guinevere, I think you are in my potions class" she held out her hand which Harry took.

"I'm Harry. Yeah I think you are!" With that the two of them walked out of the great hall to potions hand in hand laughing about the whole crazy ordeal.

**The End**


End file.
